parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(27) Year 36th: Escape from prison
It's in a dark grey spaceship. Many people are working on the computer. A man is standing behind them and watching at the big screen. He is giving his men the order... In the Internet National Observation room, Russia. The people inside are about to detect a massive cyber attack from a mysterious spaceship. They secessfully find he target: A maximum security prison. I'm sitting in the mediattion posture. I'm bare back and close my eyes. My hands are chained, neck are chained. 4 cameras are watching me. Outside my room are chaotic. Prisoners are having the bloody fight outside. Guards shoot to them, but can't stop them. There are fight between the guards and the prisoners. Many people are watching me from 4 cameras. Suddenly, there are glitch in their screen. They look at each other " What happen ?" (Russia) Outside, the guards that intervene the prison fight are all killed. The prisoners are now going crazy. They start to destroy everything they can. In the nearby cells, some manage to break the gate and get out to join the fight with the prisoner out there. I'm still close my eyes. Prisoners outside are killing each other. Some guard stand from faraway and shoot to some prisoners. Some drone are deployed to kill the rebel. In the observation room, they are scared when recognised that they has just been hacked. Some cell automatically opens, releasing the beast. My room is still close. More prisoner now gather in front of my cell in the attempt to break the door to get inside and kill me crazily. They scream like the beast in front of my cell. In the corner, a muscular prisoner violently bludgeon a guard by a giant hammer. Then he turns back and see the crowd gather in front of my cell. He walks to them with the hammer. The crowd stay away when seeing him. He crazily hits in the wall of my cell by his hammer. He keeps on screaming while hitting on the wall. Outside, more guards are deployed to fight against the prisoner. They form a line and shoot the coming wave of prisoner. The tech room start to use poison gas. Some prisoners in some area die by this. Back to my cell, the guy now has destroyed part of the wall, they form a group and grabs the heavy steel door of my gate to open it. Now, they successfully break it. I open my eyes immediately. Two guy run to me. I stand up and kick down one guy and grab a guy and push his head to the steel wall behind me. I turn back and kick one more coming guy then punch in the throat of one more guy then grab his throat violently and seize it. Now, I scream like a beast. Then I push his head to the steel wall behind me then kick him in the back of his head. The guy that I have kicked before stand up and run to me. I grab him then flip him up so that his head hit the ground. Then I kick down on his chin. I try to lean to the prisoner standing in the front by the chain in my neck push me back. I scream like a beast. " Ahr .... Ahr..." The guy that I push his head to the wall first now gained conscious (next to him is the guy that I have kick in the back of the head before). He turns back and looks at me. Like a mosnter, I run back to him and grab him. I push him down in the ground and punch violently in his face. Outside the guy with the hammer is having a fight with other prisoners. Suddenly, all the chains in my hands and neck are opened. I take them off. A few prisoner standing in the front of my cell try to run away. I walk out. I kick a guy in the back when he is having a fight with other prisoner. Then I keep on walking straight. A prisoner fall to me in the front as being kicked by other prisoner. I grab him then push him down and punch continously in his face. Then I stand up and kick in his face one more time. A few prisoners run to me. I grab one and seize his neck then neck beak him. I kick in the knee of other prisoner and he knees down, I grab his face and neck break him. Category:Storyline: Origin